<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Приглашение в семью by av2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665749">Приглашение в семью</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2'>av2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Семь добродетелей [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ливай рисковал провести двадцать пятое декабря в одиночестве, и Эрвин не мог его не выручить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Семь добродетелей [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Приглашение в семью</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Бета — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky">kira_sky</a><br/>2. Выполнено для команды WTF ERURI 2020<br/>3. Из цикла <strong>«Семь добродетелей»</strong>, тема — <strong>любовь</strong>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✦✧✦ ✦✧✦</p>
</div>Рождественский ужин они начали относительно рано, в семь. Будь Эрвин в своей квартире, раньше десяти точно бы не сел, но в этом году он отмечал Рождество в родном доме, у отца — а тот был закостенелым жаворонком и засиживаний допоздна не жаловал. Ливай не возражал, наоборот, весь день только на все соглашался и поддакивал, то ли проявляя чудеса терпения, то ли чувствуя себя обязанным произвести на Смита-старшего хорошее впечатление. Да и перед Эрвином, своим начальником, внезапно пригласившим его к себе на семейный праздник, не ударить в грязь лицом. Хотелось его успокоить, сказать: «Не надо так стараться», но это легко могло запутать и еще сильнее смутить. Пусть будет как будет, Ливай и так, по-видимому, вечер двадцать четвертого провел в суматошной покупке подарков, которые все не знал, как вручить.<p>Эрвин просто хотел тихого праздника: спрятаться в доме, где он вырос, опять поговорить с отцом, спросить, как школа, как его друзья-коллеги. Какое у него хобби — по-прежнему кроссворды или нашел себе что-то новенькое? Они часто виделись в последнее время, но Эрвину в голову не приходило его об этом расспросить. Работа в экстренной службе под конец года оказалась такой выматывающей, даже добивающей: с боем приходилось продираться сквозь равнодушие начальства, отшлифовку проектов по модернизации структуры, обновлению баз данных и увеличению штата сотрудников — ай, да что вспоминать об этом сейчас... На экстра-депрессивной ноте закончился сочельник и у Ливая, его лучшего сотрудника: пришлось спасать мужчину, умирающего от ножевого ранения в живот. Все было сделано по инструкции, но скорая не успела; еще минуту Ливай слушал тишину на том конце линии.</p><p>Долгое время общение было им без надобности, однако когда Эрвин начал сдавать и засиживаться с телефоном на кухне, Ливай сам завел с ним речь о коллегах и работе. Поддерживал его и говорил, что все вокруг политические свиньи и моральные козлы. От этого становилось хоть чуть-чуть, но легче. Выясняя у него планы на Рождество, Эрвин узнал, что в этот раз Ливай со свойственным ему флегматизмом в отношениях с людьми празднует один. Сам он уже давно сирота, близкие друзья переехали в другой город на заработки, отпроситься у них не получилось, а Ливай не горел желанием ехать туда на пару дней — к тому же отпуск в такие жаркие дни ему никто не даст, загрузка полная. Эрвин, разумеется, пригласил его к себе — одному встречать Рождество и по совместительству день рождения просто нельзя. Такой день! Ливай, видимо, в глубине души чувствовал так же и дал согласие без раздумий.</p><p>Эрвин обрисовал в общих чертах ситуацию отцу, тот не возражал против неожиданного гостя. Запахло настоящим Рождеством, пусть не волшебным, но по-настоящему душевным, теплым и праздничным — а по-другому и быть не могло. Вокруг него соберутся только те люди, которым на него не наплевать.</p><p>Ужин был скромен, отец не напрягался. Нафаршировал утку, отварил картофеля. Эрвин подсуетился с салатами, и к назначенному часу Ливай пришел с парой бутылок вина. За столом он как следует разговорился: описал свою монотонную, но важную работу оператора экстренной службы, первую встречу с Эрвином — переписку на портале с вакансиями («Знаете, Вернер, ваш сын мне тогда жутко не понравился, такой грубиян», «Не волнуйся, пап, он просто пытался влезть без опыта работы», «Смотри-ка, так ведь влез же!»), — развившееся в нем желание помогать, очередные сложности с новым начальством. Отец в свою очередь вкратце поведал о себе: что давно занимается учительством в средней школе, сейчас преподает историю на полставки, после смерти жены и матери Эрвина вдовец («А давно?», «Девятнадцать лет»), увлекается кроссвордами, по воскресеньям помогает в приюте для собак. Оба сошлись на том, что Эрвин карьерист, упрямый и непрошибаемый танк. «Но и танки устают». «Дело твой друг говорит, тебе давно пора в ремонт». Эрвин в ответ на эти заявления даже не отмахнулся — что с них двоих взять? — просто допил остатки глинтвейна в стакане. Совместная забота смущала. Почти сразу стало горячо, в груди разогрелось так, что начало плавиться, даже щемило.</p><p>Постоянно приходящим к отцу гостям они замучились объяснять, что за незнакомец рядом с ними. Под конец вечера выпроводили всех, убрались и пошли по своим комнатам. Ливаю досталась детская, перед отходом ко сну он поблагодарил их обоих и за ужин, и за прием. А встретившись ночью с Эрвином на кухне признался, что остаться дома в одиночестве после «того случая» было бы грустно.</p><p>Светлым утром Эрвин обнаружил, что в доме нет молока, и пошел в магазин. Уже на пороге он решил, что хочет пробежаться по еще мертвецки сонному району и по пути заскочить в супермаркет на углу. Вышло как планировал, только с молоком он набрал каких-то чаев (Ливай оценит), фруктов (отцу полезно) и свежеиспеченную булку, аромат которой наводил на мысли об упругом мякише во рту.</p><p>Вернувшись, он с порога увидел, что отец в гостиной уже читает свою любимую ежедневную газету. Завернулся в теплый халат поверх пижамы, закинул ногу на ногу и изучает вчерашние события. Ливай же сидел у камина, играя с пушистым котом и ероша ему шерсть на пузе. Услышав стук закрывающейся двери, он поднял голову и выпрямился в спине — сам почти как кот в своей черной водолазке. Стройный, слегка обеспокоенный и грациозный. Приглашенный в дом, достойный самых лучших слов и признаний. А рядом с ним отец, наблюдающий поверх газетки за забавами на ковре. Тот, кто советовал не сдаваться, поддерживал, слушал разочарованные вздохи.</p><p>Люди, которых Эрвин любил.</p><p>Вся его семья уже проснулась и, наверное, тоже проголодалась. Стоя на пороге, он чуть выше поднял пакет:</p><p>— Давайте позавтракаем?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>✦✧✦ ✦✧✦</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>